Recuerdo imborrable
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: A los cercanos siete años Annabeth no necesitaba ayuda para alistarse por las mañanas, sin embargo cuando su padre se ofrece a ayudarla con su cabello un día después de una noche... complicada, cree que sería una buena ocasión para hablar y tal vez aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos. Ambos solo querían que la situación mejorara para ambos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan :)

En el caso de la portada (qué raro que diga esto) me pertenece ya que como no encontré imágenes de Annabeth y su padre la tuve que hacer yo, y como lo hice apurada por estar cerca del tiempo límite tiene mil errores así que pido disculpas, (xD si hasta olvidé los lentes del señor Chase)

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Infancias" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

¡Espero tengan buena lectura! :) Notas abajo.

* * *

 **Recuerdo imborrable**

* * *

 _"¡No estoy mintiendo, estaban ahí!" Una niña fija su mirada en la figura femenina mayor frente a ella, que la mira con cansancio y molestia mientras que un hombre, su padre, da vueltas por la habitación revisando cada rincón en busca de algo. Algo que al rato no encuentra y hace saber con un gesto negativo de la cabeza._

 _"N_ _o veo por dónde habrían entrado, la ventana está cerrada y no hay escondites en los cuales ocultarse" Su voz, normalmente más alegre estaba cubierta de algo que no pudo descifrar._

 _La niña rubia por un segundo se queda sin habla. La mujer pasa una mano por su rostro "Entonces habrá sido su imaginación otra vez"_

 _La pequeña vuelve en sí y siente cómo su cuerpo se tensa ante la acusación "No lo fue." Replica firme, y levanta la mirada para encarar la de que se supone es su madrastra. Una furia ascendiendo por su estómago._

 _La mujer suspira, haciendo saber que está harta de toda esa situación. Era muy tarde y ninguno quería lidiar con eso a esas horas._

 _"No puede ser que cada noche nos despiertes a todos solo por atención" Dice de forma brusca._

 _Si bien fueron solo palabras se sintieron como un golpe. La niña siente que su enojo aumenta, pero por sobre cualquier cosa, también siente la incomprensión y el dolor._

 _"Eso es-"_

 _"Annabeth, basta por favor"_

 _La rubia se da la vuelta y mira a su padre con una mirada que rogaba que le creyera "Estaban ahí. No miento. Me atacaron"_

 _"Revisamos y no tenías nada..." La pequeña no supo quién lo dijo, pues no prestó atención al estar inmersa en sus propias emociones que la sofocaban al ser intensas y negativas. Explota._

 _"¡No están las marcas pero el dolor sigue ahí, y ustedes lo hacen peor!" Dice sin pensar, algo por lo cual después sabe se recriminará._

 _"Hija, por favor ya-_

 _"¡No soy tu hija!"_

 _"¡Annabeth basta!" Su padre grita y todo vuelve al silencio._

 _La niña cierra sus puños y se niega a darse por derrotada, sus ojos vidriosos, sus mejillas mojadas por nuevas lagrimas que cubrían los rastros de las antiguas... aquellas de hace un rato, sus labios juntos en una fina línea y su cuerpo temblando, pero no de frío, sino de frustración e impotencia. Vuelve a sentirse atacada, y esta vez no por las arañas que la habían atormentado hacía una media hora, sino por los que se supone son su familia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una fina luz pasa a través de una ventana y un cuerpo cubierto por unas frazadas se mueve tratando de desperezarse.

Esa mañana Annabeth Chase había amanecido _cansada_ por más razones a parte de no dormir las horas recomendadas para su edad.

Las pruebas evidentes al levantarse de la cama para empezar el día con una energía muy diferente de la segura aunque somnolienta que solía tener, y es que lo suyo no cabía en la simple definición de 'Levantarse con el pie izquierdo'. No. Era la definición de tener una mala noche, un mal sueño, un despertar desanimado y cierto remordimiento acumulado a causa de una desagradable situación, que a su vez, era una de tantas en su historial.

Era... demasiado.

Annabeth no era de las personas que mentían descaradamente ni menos a su propia familia, ¿por qué nunca veían lo que ella? La respuesta era porque siempre desaparecían antes de que pudiera demostrarlo, si es que al menos hubiera pruebas, antes que nada. Sabía que tenía experiencias que no todos los niños tenían. Y claro, una de ellas era ser atacada por... Un temblor paralizante recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las criaturas que la habían visitado esa noche, hiriéndola, asustándola, y haciéndola llorar. Las arañas parecían buscarla para atormentarla y hacerle daño, y mientras que el daño físico parecía desaparecer antes de que alguien lo viera el daño mental quedaba. No, ningún niño normal pasaba por eso.

Al final suspiró y trató de echar atrás por momentos los malos pensamientos. Miró su reloj y se fijó en que se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, no era problema, así tendría más tiempo para prepararse y meditar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Torció sus labios ante la idea y el recuerdo, no obstante eso no la detuvo de buscar en su armario la ropa que necesitaría para ir a la escuela y dirigirse al baño, que estaba cercano a su habitación.

Allí se vio en el espejo y casi gimió al ver su pelo en desorden y enmarañado extremos.

Vale. Podía con eso. Dejó sus prendas a un lado y se dispuso a tomar la peineta, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un ruido sospechoso, pisadas contra madera. Se tensó y al segundo se giró, solo para ver a su padre en el marco de la puerta mirándola con gesto despistado y nervioso, su pijama a cuadros y pelo despeinado combinando con la mañana perezosa. Y tal vez lo de nervioso fuera por ser apuntado amenazadoramente con una peineta de plástico... no era que pudieran culparla, con lo que pasaba en su vida había desarrollado un instinto de defensa.

Annabeth bajó su "arma", algo recelosa—Yo... buenos días—Recibió el mismo gesto y una pequeña sonrisa. Al momento, Frederick apuntó a su mano derecha.

—Me preguntaba si yo...eh, podría ayudarte esta mañana, Annie —Señaló la peineta, la rubia la miró y le devolvió la mirada a su padre que la observaba expectante, obviamente deseando que se lo permitiera.

Quiso rechazarlo, la anoche anterior no había disfrutado la pelea que habían tenido, pero no encontró el valor para hacer eso. Veía como si fuera un libro abierto que su padre necesitaba ese momento con ella.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente y el hombre relajó su postura aliviado. Avanzó hasta quedar a su lado y ella le pasó el utensilio pedido, después, Annabeth se volteó hacia al espejo. No sabía qué esperar ya que no recordaba bien la última vez que su padre la había ayudado con su pelo, quizás desde que había aprendido a tomar sola una peineta y empezó a peinarse por sí misma.

El hombre empezó acariciando un poco su cabellera rubia ligeramente ondulada, y con peineta en mano trató de peinar desde la parte superior de la cabeza para ir descendiendo... pero no ayudó mucho a que encontrara un pequeño nudo en el camino e instantáneamente parara la acción como si se hubiera quedado sin batería.

—¿No dolió verdad?

¿Doler? Annabeth se mostró extrañada y miró a través del espejo con duda a su padre, pues apenas sí había sentido el cepillar en su cabeza. Al verlo medio confundido por perder la costumbre decidió ayudarlo un poco.

—...Si quieres desenredar los nudos debes hacerlo con cuidado y firmeza, el pelo suele ser más fácil de desenredar si está mojado y en lo posible, los nudos pequeños deben desenredarse con la mano—Le recitó lo que una vez le habían dicho.

Frederick procesó las instrucciones antes de seguirlas muy agradecido.

—Gracias, tendré cuidado—Aseguró, poniendo en práctica lo dicho por su hija. Abriendo la llave del agua mojó su mano y dejó húmeda la zona que iba a peinar primero, entonces empezó a pasar de nuevo el utensilio... poco después ya había aniquilado muchos nudos y su optimismo se hizo presente, poniendo más energía en sus movimientos sin quitar el cuidado en sus acciones.

—No recuerdo haberte visto el pelo tan desordenado antes—Comentó de pronto, quizás solo para empezar a conversar.

Como pudo, Annabeth cabeceó— Normalmente suelo hacerme una trenza o coleta alta para que no se me enrede tanto, pero ayer con todo el _..._ asunto de anoche no tuve oportunidad.

Los movimientos de Frederick parecieron más lentos y pesados, probándole que su comentario lo había afectado. Él sabía a qué se refería.

—… Lamento que hayas tenido esa pesadilla anoche.

¡El colmo! Annabeth frunció el ceño. Ahí iban de nuevo.—No era una pesadilla y no lo imaginé—Declaró. No se fijó si sonó muy áspera, solo no quería revivir la experiencia vivida ni tener que volver a explicar algo que no le creerían. —Un grupo de arañas me atacó anoche y lograron picarme. ¿Por qué no me creen? Eso es lo que pasó. Ni mi imaginación ni mi invento.

—Cuando revisamos no habían picaduras Annabeth…—Se excusó Frederick frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Parecía estar en debate consigo mismo, pero Annabeth no estaba segura sobre qué. Y sin conclusiones suspiró y trató de dejarse llevar por la sensación de la peineta en su pelo que ahora eran movimientos automáticos. Trataba de relajarse. No podía perder el temperamento.

—Siempre desaparecen antes de que ustedes las vean—La verdad es que eso sonaba menos creíble y ella lo sabía. ¿Pero qué más decir? No iba a inventarse algo.

Su madrastra la había regañado por hacer un alboroto. Su padre había tratado de buscar pruebas antes de llegar a esa conclusión a la que su mujer había llegado tan fácilmente. Pero al final, no importó cuánto buscara, las supuestas arañas que la habían atormentado hasta hacerla gritar y llorar aterrorizada se habían ido sin rastro.

Frederick continuó pasando la peineta por su pelo con movimientos gentiles que conseguían su cometido de relajarla, de pronto manteniendo silencio mientras pensaba inquieto, y en el fin de su propia discusión interna que duró un rato dio un suspiro de rendición.

—Tienes razón— Dijo intentando no cruzar miradas con Annabeth. Esta abrió sus ojos grises perpleja, ¿qué había dicho?—Annie, lamento no saber cómo lidiar con la situación— Continuó, pareciendo apenado y culpable, hablando con pesar y sinceridad. Sus movimientos con la peineta vacilaron y esa vez sin querer dio un tirón—Se supone que entre menos sepas es mejor, pero no salió como esperaba. No tengo el control de la situación y no sé lo que vendrá. No he sido justo, lo sé, solo...—Se interrumpió, y se quedó mirando al vacío un momento. Luego negó con la cabeza.—Necesito hablar contigo de esto con más calma.

—¿Papá?—Annabeth no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de la confesión. Su corazón aceleró y casi no se aguantaba las ganas de preguntarle si lo que había dicho era verdad, quería comprobarlo, quería saber más. La curiosidad sacando lo mejor de ella.

Salió de su ensoñación y abrió la boca para decir todas las cosas que sentía.

—¿Te hago una coleta? Siempre pareces hacértela—La interrumpió Frederick, como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

A medio camino de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra Annabeth hizo una mueca y no dudó en leer la expresión de su padre. Por la evasión de sus ojos y los movimiento más tensos de sus manos era evidente el propósito de evitar preguntas—Sí por favor,—Respondió en cambio cortés, no encontrando sabio insistir si su padre no estaba en condiciones— no quiero que todo el pelo se me venga a la cara…

Frederick logró esbozar una sonrisa débil, sacó una liga para el pelo de una bolsa que siempre tenían en el baño y logró maniobrar sus manos junto con los rizos (ahora domados) para amarrarlos finalmente con un último movimiento que fue algo torpe al enredarse su dedo con un mechón de pelo. Ante la expresión de 'Súper concentración Chase' de su padre Annabeth sintió ganas de reírse hasta que tuvo que aguantar la molestia del enredo que se desarrollaba en su cabeza. Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos, unos segundos entre pequeños e inconscientes tirones y sintió su pelo rubio caer en una coleta medianamente firme. Abrió un ojo para ver qué tal en el espejo.

Mientras tanto Frederick Chase sonrió a su obra orgulloso, recordándole a Annabeth cuando intentó construir por sí mismo un complejo avión a escala con arcilla, y aunque el resultado no había sido el mejor del mundo él pareció dichoso de la experiencia.

—¡Listo, sin mechones en la cara al fin puedo ver el rostro de mi niña bonita!

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia que solo hizo que el mayor agrandara su sonrisa.

—Gracias papá— Annabeth no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisita. La coleta no era perfecta, tenía muchas fallas y sabía que ella pudo haberlo hecho mejor, y sin embargo...nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha y contenta con un peinado. Sentía la necesidad de no quitárselo en todo el día y mantenerlo lo mejor posible.

Se volteó para agradecerle otra vez a su padre, no obstante, parecía que él gustaba de interrumpirla mucho ese día.

—Te quiero mucho hija,—Escuchó decir en un murmuro que llegó a sus oídos como una visita inesperada. No supo de dónde venía la repentina declaración pero esta le calentó el pecho y la hizo sentir feliz—en serio te quiero mucho. Si no te lo he hecho saber por favor perdóname.

—Papá...

Este abrió sus brazos en una clara invitación. Por un segundo estuvo en shock antes de lanzarse sobre ellos en un abrazo que la rodeó cariñosa y protectoramente, se puso a pensar cuándo fue la última vez que habían hecho eso. No importaba, el punto que más recordaría de aquel momento fue que un peso de sus hombros cayó y se sintió segura, algo que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Cuando se separaron él la miró con una sonrisa amable en sus labios—Es hora de ponerse las pilas. Trataremos de arreglar todo—Prometió acomodándose sus lentes. De pronto parecía tener nuevas energías que la contagiaban a ella también.

Annabeth suspiró media resignada, media divertida ante el guiño que le fue dirigido después. Solo esperaba que en verdad cumpliera su promesa... quería tener la esperanza.

Pero si había algo que ella odiara eran sus corazonadas, y la que tenía no auguraba nada agradable.

Al final, lo que había presentido resultó ser cierto, las cosas solo empeoraron y los intentos de su padre se agotaron al cabo de un tiempo. Poco a poco este se fue frustrando sin saber qué mas intentar, al igual que ella y su madrastra.

Las cosas se empezaron a salir de control.

Eran atacados y no podían defenderse, y la situación no iba bien con dos bebés a los que cuidar y una niña que no podía de dejar de meterse en problemas y acarrearlos a todos con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

A los siete años cuando Annabeth no pudo soportarlo más y huyó de casa una noche, pensó en muchas cosas, pero estaba tan sobrecargada de emociones que muchas se nublaban. Sintió culpa, arrepentimiento, dolor y miedo, o al menos esas eran las principales que la rodearon cuando logró encontrar un refugio temporal en un parque y estuvo segura de estar tan lejos de su casa como le fue posible. En el cielo no había estrellas y su temor a las arañas que la atacaban siempre cuando el sol se iba la dejó casi en un ataque de pánico. Sentada entremedio de arbustos procurando no hacer ruido abrazó sus piernas y trató de nivelar su respiración.

« _Tranquilízate, se nos ocurrirá algo._ »

Entonces creyó que tal vez recordar un momento grato la podría ayudar.

« _Algo_ _feliz_.. _._ » Pensó indecisa, ¿qué podría-

Como una bala el recuerdo de la promesa de su padre le llegó, lo cual solo hizo que le picaran sus ojos. No, las cosas no se habían arreglado y nunca lo harían. Mordió su labio hasta lograr herirse, ¡no tenía caso darle más vueltas! No pertenecía a esa familia y tal vez nunca lo hizo. Y de hecho, hasta les hacía un favor yéndose lejos. Sacudió la cabeza sombríamente y miró hacia lo alto de un árbol cuando escuchó un ruido suave. Un búho la miraba con sabios ojos plata que le dieron tranquilidad momentánea, la suficiente para aclararse la cabeza y pensar en las cosas primordiales.

Sabía que unas cosas raras la seguían y que le harían daño. Debía pensar en su seguridad y en esos momentos lo más importante era buscar un arma, un refugio y cualquier apoyo que pudiera conseguir.

Inhaló y exhaló, las emociones negativas disminuyeron dando paso a los pensamientos lógicos y estratégicos. Lo primero que pensó fue en tomarse el pelo porque de nada le servía pegado en la cara, con una liga que estaba en su muñeca empezó a peinarse con los dedos y hacerse una coleta alta. Un cosquilleo la recorrió cuando sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo le dieron la impresión de ser una peineta, sus movimientos se alentaron un poco y fueron delicados... casi tanto como su padre lo fue cuando la había peinado... el día que le había hecho la promesa. Estuvo a punto de internarse en sus recuerdos cuando su propio juicio la detuvo.

« _Concéntrate Annabeth_ »

Terminó su tarea lo más rápido que pudo y automáticamente volvió a mirar a la rama donde estaba el ave que de alguna forma le había dado la sensación de apoyo... pero ya no estaba allí. Annabeth frunció los labios y hundió sus hombros por la pérdida, ese búho parecía como cualquier otro, pero hubiera jurado que era diferente, además, ¿qué hacía un ave como esa por esos lados?, de todas formas, con su presencia el búho pudo enfriarle lo suficiente la cabeza como para idear un plan, y aunque tal vez sonara raro le hubiera gustado darle las gracias.

Ahora tenía un camino incierto y solo podía dar lo mejor de ella.

* * *

N/A: Y así termina :) espero haya sido de su agrado y comentarios son bienvenidos. Y como no tengo nada muy interesante que decir les daré la nota random del día, ¿alguna vez se imaginaron al papá de Annabeth como Milo Thatch de Atlantis? ¡se parecen mucho! ¿o serán ideas locas mías? Los invito a buscar una imagen de Milo a ver qué piensan, jajajaja.

Bye bye! n_n


End file.
